Sasuke's daughter
by A.Rose.Love
Summary: Sasuke's daughter Rene is home with Sakura, and she misses her father. Just kinda a cute family spin on Sasuke and what his life could be SasukexSakura


**Okay, again, random story idea just POP! In my head today so tahhdahh, new story, I don't know if there will be a sequal, thinking about it but I don't know, please let me know what you think. :)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

_Sasuke's Daughter_

Sakura looked at the little girl in her arms. She looked just like him. Raven black hair, onyx eyes, just a mirror of her father. Even though she was only 5, she still had that flame dancing behind her eyes. Some sort of drive, yet she wasn't old enough to see where it would take her.

This little girl flew around the room, waving her arms above her head, making hand signals, trying to make flames spew from her lips, just like she had seen her father almost a month ago. "Fire style!" her small voice said quietly. "Fire ball justu!" She jumped up onto the couch and jumped down off of it. "Haha!" she cried joyously, "I got you rogue! The village is safe!"

Sakura smiled softly to herself, this little girl was just like her father, the drive was already there. She knew the hand signals, she knew the name, she just needed to grow into her chakra networks, and she'd be set to become an amazing ninja.

"Mo!"the little girl ran up to the pink haired woman sitting with her in the Uchiha living room. "Mo, when is father coming home? Where is he?" she demanded in her small voice.

Sakura smiled, "He'll be home soon." she replied simply.

That wasn't good enough for Sasuke's daughter. She frowned at the pink haired woman again. "That's not an answer."

"Yes it is silly, he'll be home soon. He's returning tonight."

The small girl stared at the ground, her onyx eyes didn't show that she was thinking very hard, but her small face twisted up, her small black eye brows furrowing, thinking, thinking. "Well... then, Mo? Can I stay up to see him when he comes home?"

Sakura looked at the child, "It will be very late, and you have school tomorrow"

"Th-thats okay, I-i don't need to go!"

"What would your father say, Rene. You know he wants you to go and become very very smart."

The little girl glared again. "Well he can teach me. He is the very best. He's the best at everything. Cooking, talking, and smiling. A-and he reads me a lot of bedtime stories, and he's the best ninja ever! Daddy should be the Hokage. He knows everything. He's amazing. So since he is the best, why should anyone else train me. I'm going to be just like him. I'll be the best when I'm older. I'm going to be just like dad!" She said it in a few breaths but her eyes were on fire again.

Sakura smiled and laughed inwardly. _'Yes,' _she agreed with the tiny raven haired girl, _'Sasuke is the best...'_ She looked down at Sasuke's daughter. "Okay," she agreed. "but if he asks why I let you stay up, that better be your response."

"Yaaayyyyy!" A wide smile, missing a front tooth, spread across her face. "Oh it will be Mo, Daddy's the best! Daddy's the best! Thank you Mo!" Rene ran up and wrapped her thin arms around Sakura's larger form. "It's getting hard to hug you Mo." Rene smiled and pressed her palm to Sakura's swollen tummy after she released her from an enormous hug. "Your getting so big! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

There were footsteps coming from the hallway after the front door had opened, "She better not know yet" Sasuke stood in the open doorway to the living room. He smiled at his daughter as she ran up and jumped into his strong, large waiting arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Rene kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "Your home! Daddy's home!" Her front tooth missing smile was back on her adorable young face, and it made both Sasuke and Sakura smile as well.

"Now... I wonder why my daughter is still awake at this hour of the night...?" He asked looking at Rene. She beamed at him.

"Because I asked Mo, and I told her that I didn't need to go to school tomorrow, and that since you are the best ninja ever, you could just teach me everything." She smiled so widely, it reminded her father of a blond friend he had, that happened to be in the Hokage's office, waiting for his mission report in the morning.

A deep rumbling laugh shook Sasuke's insides but he only let a small chuckle out. "If you want to stay home tomorrow, we can all three go to the park, and get ramen with the Hokage and get ice cream if that's what your tummy wants sweetie." Sasuke said smiling down at his daughter.

"Yay yay yay!" She yelled again, "And is it bed time now Daddy?" she asked looking up into his identical onyx eyes.

He laughed and nodded at her, "And I'll read you a bed time story." Rene smiled and squirmed her way out of his arms and scurried over to Sakura.

Rene took Sakura's soft hand, "Come on Mother, Daddy's going to read to us!" Sakura smiled down at her daughter.

Laughing she stood, holding onto Rene's small child hand, "Let's go hear Daddy read to us," they all walked together down the next hall way to Rene's room. The Uchiha fan was displayed above Rene's bed, and she smiled at it. A small night light shown in the corner, giving the room a small glow that looked like flames flickering.

"Daddy," she looked up to him as he lifted her into her sea of blue blankets and white sheets. He looked down at her and gave her a small yes. "Tonight will you tell me how you fell in love with mommy?"

The man's onyx eyes widened for a moment, and then he nodded. "You have to get tucked in first sweetie, and say your good-nights and then I'll tell you."

Rene sat up in her bed and laid one of her small palms onto Sakura's swollen belly. "Goodnight baby brother or sister." She kissed her mother's stomach. "I can't wait till you can come home and play with me" She smiled up at her mother and wrapped her thin arms around her. "Goodnight Mo," Sakura kissed her daughter's cheek. "I love you mother."

"I love you too Rene," Sakura ran her fingers through her daughter's raven hair, "Sweet dreams." She continued to sit on the corner of the bed.

"And goodnight Daddy," Rene said, turning to her father and gripping him in a hug. "I missed you while you were gone."

He held his daughter close. "I know," he said to her, "I missed you and your mother so so much too. Now lay back down okay?" She listened to him and released him and curled up under her blanket, holding a small, bright green, stuffed snake in her small hands. They had won it at a seasonal fair earlier in the year. "I love you" Sasuke said, leaning down and kissing his daughter on her forehead.

"I love you too," She whispered out. "Will you tell me the story now please?" He nodded at her and tucked in her covers.

"Well, I knew her almost all of my life. We were both training to become ninjas, and we were assigned to the same team." He told her in a soft low voice, about how they had become friends, and how he had felt alone until she was with him. Sasuke knew that his daughter did not, and would not understand all of this for some years, because she was simply too young. But as she drifted off into sleep, he continued in his story. Cutting out the not as happy parts, but telling her how he had felt for her mother inside.

And finally, when Rene's eyes closed, and her breathing evened, Sasuke and Sakura gently stood, closed her door, and walked back to their own bed room, two rooms down.

They changed, Sasuke simply sleeping in his boxers, and Sakura put on an old t-shirt that was about 6 sizes too large, but with her extra tummy, it wasn't too too big on her. They stretched out on their large bed, crawling under the covers together. Sasuke finally was able to take his wife back into his arms after a month being away.

"I missed you so much," Sakura whispered to him, her green eyes looked for his black ones in the darkness.

"I know you did," the man said, slipping his strong arms around her back and her larger stomach. "I missed you too." he pulled the girl towards him, feeling her body warmth and smelling her hair and skin. It felt good to be home. He kissed her cheek, and rested his forehead against hers. He had a headache and his rib cage hurt from the battle he had been in, and normally he would ask her to heal him, but with the baby in her stomach, she needed all the strength she could get.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered to her his eyes were still closed but he meant it with all his heart.

The pink haired girl laughed. "Thank you."

Sasuke's eyes widened in the darkness. "Why did you laugh?" he asked her simply. Sakura just said nothing and tried to close her eyes. "No," Sasuke said, sitting up leaning against one elbow so he could look down into her face. "Tell me." he said to her, gently laying his other hand on her soft porcelain face.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't see how you can think I'm beautiful when I'm basically the size of a blimp." Sasuke could see his wife's tears in the darkness. He was guessing this was probably just the hormones in her talking, but he knew that inside it probably really bothered her some.

"Sakura," Sasuke said looking down into her green green eyes. "You are always beautiful to me." She didn't believe him. The man took a breath, he had worked on communication during their marriage, which was why they could have children and why he could tell them he loved them, and tell them simple stories, but he still had trouble sometimes telling Sakura, his wife, how much he actually loved her.

He took another breath, though this one was deeper. "Sakura, i-it doesn't matter to me, what you look like, or how you do your hair..." he paused, trying to think of the words to explain to her how beautiful she really was, how she always would be because she was beautiful inside, and that's what he saw when he looked at her.

"When I look at you, I see the woman that has loved me no matter what stupid thing I decided to do. A woman who birthed my first daughter, who has my next child sleeping in her stomach." He kissed her cheek. "A woman, no matter how messy, silly, sweet, sad... even mad... she is so beautiful and sexy to me. All the time. Sakura, I'm spending the rest of my life with you. And even when you and I will turn gray, and our bones will crack and our skin will be wrinkled, I will still think you are the most beautiful woman on the earth. Because I love you."

Sakura smiled at him in the darkness. "I love you too"

* * *

**So sorry if it seems like I kinda crapped out at the end, I kinda didn't know where to go, and I felt like it was the end of this one. I'm thinking of making a second one, so review and let me know what you think.**

**Peace everyone,**

**.Love**


End file.
